


I came to say goodbye

by awareofthestars



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareofthestars/pseuds/awareofthestars
Summary: Peter doesn’t think he’s good enough, people will be better off without him. Too many people get hurt around him.





	I came to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I wrote it in about 20 minutes, I used a random number generator to pick a prompt from a list I had and it chose “I came to say goodbye” I hope you guys like it and it does the characters justice.

Peter’s heart was aching. He didn’t want to have to to this but he new that he has no other choice. People around him were constantly in danger and what better way to keep his loved ones safe than to no longer be around them anymore? After Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry, he couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t let anyone else he cared about get hurt because of him. Least of all Johnny, God, Peter didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Johnny, if he had to watch him die. 

It wasn’t as if this was a spontaneous decision. Peter had thought about this endlessly before coming to the conclusion that this was the best call. He just has to see Johnny one last time. One last time before he ended it all. Johnny deserves to find someone better than Peter anyhow. Peter was never good enough, fast enough, at least this way Johnny would be able to move on and find someone better that Peter could ever be. 

Peter swung through New York City and by the time he reached Johnny’s window at the Baxter Building, and had taken his mask off, his eyes were bloodshot and fresh tears were forming in his eyes. 

Johnny, being used to Peter’s comings and goings heard him approaching the window. He too one look at the brown haired boy, opened his window, then engulfed him straight into a hug. 

“Pete?” Johnny asked worriedly, “you look like shit.”

Peter let out a soft chuckle and continued to sob. “I’m s-so sorry,” he managed to articulate. 

Johnny was confused, as far as he was aware Peter had done nothing that required apologising for. Despite his curiosity nagging him to ask Peter what he meant, he focused on calming the boy down as he cared greatly for his friend’s well-being. 

After about twenty minutes, Peter has calmed down considerably and had collected himself enough to be able to muster the courage to say what he intended to. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. “I came to say goodbye,” he said softly. 

The silence that came between them was almost deafening until a very concerned Johnny Storm opted to break it. 

“You going on vacation or something?” He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood, “and without me.”

Peter couldn’t bear saying anything else and remained expressionless. He stepped closer, hugging Johnny tightly and swiftly leaving a kiss on his cheek before throwing his mask back on and swinging out of his best friend’s window. 

The very next morning Johnny had received the news that Spider-Man was found dead via a stab wound to the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give constructive criticism:)


End file.
